The Choices We Make
by Shadow Dagger
Summary: [RyoSak] Sakuno has a secret and when her secret is brought to light, Sakuno is torn in all directions from her mixed emotions and is forced to make choices to keep her life moving. COMPLETE!
1. Namuri

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my characters.  
  
**Title:** The Choices We Make  
  
**Genre:** Drama/ Romance  
  
**Pairings:** RyoSaku  
  
**Summary:** Sakuno has a secret that she has kept from everyone, especially Ryoma. But when her secret is brought into the light, Sakuno is torn in all directions from her mixed emotions and is forced to make choices to keep her life moving. What will Ryoma do when he is faced with letting go of something he thought he would never lose?  
  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first ever attempt at a PoT fic. I do not love any particular pairing and I don't have a great record of ever finishing a fic but I will finish this one if it kills me! I will try to make it fairly short considering my habit of going off track when I write so please review and yell at me or nag at me if I am straying.

**Scene 1:**

She walked to school quietly, dodging people and objects in her path. Or rather she seemed to be in their path. That was how the world revolved around her. She was invisible, just another blurry face in the metropolis she called home. However, today Sakuno was slightly different from her usual melancholy self. She was not dispirited by her plainness and invisibility. She was more nervous than anything else.  
  
Her mind was screaming thoughts in all directions, echoing off her skull and colliding with one another. Her head was searing with a maelstrom of thoughts and lack of sleep. Today was going to be the longest day of her life. How could she not feel this way? Her secret was haunting her and would return today full force.  
  
In her blind walk to school, she collided with the person she least wished to see. She fell back only to be caught by the hand. She looked up apologizing hastily but if it hadn't been for years of practice, it would have died half way up her throat. She gulped quickly as golden eyes caught hold of her gaze.  
  
"Ryuzaki-san?" Ryoma voice was cool. "Why are you still on the floor?"  
  
Sakuno quickly jumped up dusting herself off. Apologizing quickly, she turned to leave only to run into another body.  
  
"Be careful. You might fall again." came Momo's cheerful voice. Sakuno blushed furiously and apologized for what seemed like the millionth time today. "It's fine but you should be careful." He said getting off his bike.  
  
She quickly muttered an "I will," before running to the school without looking back. Today would definitely be the longest day of her life.  
  
**Scene 2:**  
  
"Sakuno, what's wrong with you today? You seem so sad! Did someone pick on you? Cause if they..." Tomo-chan was very concerned. Sakuno had almost been hit by the ball in gym class four times; almost fallen down a flight of stairs and practically jumped out of her skin whenever someone called her name. She was so edgy. She seemed more like she was paranoid. Tomo-chan had heard girls snickering behind their hands and had promptly yelled at them to defend her best friend.  
  
"No, I'm just tired. I barely slept." Tomo-chan could see through the lie at once but Sakuno looked at her with her large chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes asked/ pleaded for Tomo-chan to stop and not to worry.  
  
"Get some sleep today, ok? You've got practice right? Come to my house after and we can have a sleep over."  
  
"I have somewhere to be today." Sakuno said quickly. Tomo-chan was about to say something when she was cut off. "I will be fine. Don't worry." Sakuno smiled suddenly and it reminded Tomo-chan of Fuji's smile. But Sakuno was not a good liar and it soon slipped back into a frown as she walked to her next class.  
  
Tomo-chan looked at her friends retreating back and felt a painful clench in her chest. Her best friend had shut her out of a secret in her life. Best friends shared secrets and Tomo-chan supposed that Sakuno would keep some from her but for her to keep something that bothered her so much a secret really hurt. She just couldn't watch her friend like this. She wanted to do something.  
  
**Scene 3:**

Tomo-chan waited anxiously for the final bell to ring. When it finally sounded she raced up to Sakuno's grandmother's office. She knocked and was permitted inside. Ryuzaki was more than a little surprised to see Tomo-chan in her doorway.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Tomo-chan?"  
  
"Ryuzaki-sensei (1), is there something wrong with Sakuno? She's been edgy all day and won't tell me."  
  
The old woman sighed in understanding. "No, Tomo-chan, Sakuno is fine. She's just been a little nervous since she found out a friend of hers was in town."  
  
"But she was so distracted. She almost fell down the stairs!" Tomo-chan practically shouted.  
  
The woman frowned. "I'll speak to her and make sure she gets some sleep today. Don't worry Tomo-chan. Sakuno will be fine by tomorrow. I promise."  
  
**Scene 4:**  
  
Tomo-chan walked back to collect her things before walking out of the building. Who could Sakuno have possibly been so nervous about? Tomo-chan mentally gasped. Maybe it was a secret boyfriend that she didn't want anyone to know about! Especially Ryoma-sama! She immediately decided to swing by the tennis courts before leaving.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Can you help me?" asked a sudden voice. A girl was standing a few feet away. Tomo-chan could tell this girl was not from her school by the black, white and gold uniform she wore. Tomo-chan assumed this girl was a rocker from the accessories she wore and the black guitar case slung over her shoulder. (2) Tomo-chan took in the older girl's appearance. Her shoulder length hair was raven black and had two streaks of blue. Her eyes were dark green but had hints of a friendly sparkle. Her skin was pale and it stood out greatly against her black eyeliner and eye shadow.  
  
The girl smiled after she had Tomo-chan's attention. "I'm looking for the tennis courts. Would you please point me in the right direction?"  
  
"Why would you want to go there?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for someone. I heard they were on the tennis team?" she replied.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
Tomo-chan felt a protective urge explode inside her. "Look, if you're here to see Ryoma-sama, you will have to leave because, as the president of his fan club I absolutely refuse to let anyone near him!"  
  
The girl looked stunned for a moment before she chuckled somewhat amused. "Actually I'm looking for someone else."  
  
"Oh..." Tomo-chan's faced flushed a bit. "Um...well, I'm heading to the tennis courts so I can walk you there."  
  
The girl smiled and thanked her. Tomo-chan walked with her head slightly bent. She felt very embarrassed. The girl next to her seemed so much bigger and more confident. It was as if she was laughing at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tomo-chan jumped at the sudden voice. The girl was looking at her amused. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. This Ryoma must be pretty great to have such an enthusiastic girl running his fan club."  
  
Tomo-chan blushed a bit but was rescued from saying anything when they arrived at the courts. The girl thanked her before walking around the courts, searching out the person they'd come to find. Tomo-chan ran to the courts where the girls were practicing. She found Sakuno and told her of the girl.  
  
"Ohhhh! Sakuno, I was so embarrassed. A girl came and she asked me where the courts were and I told her off about coming to see Ryoma-sama and then she told me she wasn't looking for Ryoma!"  
  
Sakuno smiled and patted her friend on the back the way she usually did. She seemed to have gotten back to normal. Maybe the talk with her grandmother really did help! "It's ok Tomo-chan. I'm sure she won't even remember seeing you after."  
  
Tomo-chan looked at her friend and cheered happily before hugging the girl ferociously. "I'm so glad you're back to normal!"  
  
Sakuno eased herself away. "My grandma told me you were worried and I thought about how my nervousness was silly because I was upsetting you too. I shouldn't do that. And now that you're acting normal with me, it's easier for me to act normal too." Tomo-chan quickly said goodbye and gave her another hug before leaving.  
  
"No one knows yet. I can keep it a secret if I get out of here first and then everything will be fine."  
  
**Scene 5:**  
  
Sakuno changed rapidly after practice and rushed out almost running into Ryoma for the second time today.  
  
"Ryoma-kun, gomen!" He looked at her recovering from his start.  
  
"You should stop looking at your shoes and watch where you're going." He said coolly. Sakuno felt her face flush horribly red.  
  
"Neh! Ochibi is so mean! Don't be so cold!" Eiji bounded up to the pair with Oishi and Momo close behind.  
  
"Oi Echizen, apologize to Ryuzaki!"  
  
"Damn right you better apologize." Cut in an acid-like voice. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. A girl with blue streaks in her black hair glared ferociously at the group.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Momo stepping between the group and the intruder.  
  
"That's not for you to know because I'm not here to see you." She said in an icy tone. Her gaze shifted to Ryoma. "Now you better apologize to Sakuno- chan punk."  
  
Ryoma returned her glare. What right did she have calling Sakuno, Sakuno- chan? And what right did she think she had to order him around. He turned to go into the change room. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"I said apologize. An apology must come from the heart not just the mouth. (3)" Her voice was curt and dripping with distaste.  
  
He turned around and gave her a glare that could rival that of Tezuka. "You can't order me around!"  
  
"I can and I will if you don't apologize to Sakuno-chan!"  
  
"Hey! We want Echizen to apologize too but you can't bully him into it." Momo said stepping between the two.  
  
"Butt out!" she said letting her guitar slid from her shoulder, preparing to fight back if it became necessary.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Sakuno attracting the surprised attentions of everyone. The girl's expression softened. Sakuno breathed out a sigh. "It's ok. Ryoma- kun doesn't have to apologize. I should have watched where I was going." She quickly walked over to the girl and tugged on her arm. "Let's go Narumi- san."  
  
The girl hitched her guitar case up on her shoulder before giving them one final glare and following Sakuno away. The boys stood there for a moment before going into the change room where Eiji exploded into questions about that girl, Narumi.  
  
"Who are you all talking about?" asked Fuji. Taka, Inui, Fuji and Tezuka had come in during Eiji's rant and looked at them curiously.  
  
Eiji jumped into a full recount of the story. He exaggerated almost every part of the story, especially the description of the girl. "She looked like a scary rocker girl! I bet she's a bully! Maybe she's bullying Ryuzaki!"  
  
"I highly doubt that Ryuzaki would go with her if she was bullying her."  
  
"But what if she is? Ryuzaki could be getting beat up!"  
  
There was a pause. Although the logic and probability of that being true was beyond low, the Seigaku regulars looked at each other in doubt.  
  
"Let's follow them!"

To be continued!

**Author's Note:** hope that was ok. Please review and tell me what you think (even if that means flaming me.) I hope you enjoyed it. I will post my next entry as soon as I can.  
  
1- I don't know what exactly to call Sakuno's grandmother so I just put it as what the Tennis club calls her. (besides obaa-san)  
  
2- I am not insulting rockers. I am using the stereotype and I apologize if I have offended anyone.  
  
3- I read this on my music teacher's poster thingy so it also doesn't belong to me but I have no idea who said this 'cause I read this a year ago. 


	2. A Shadowy Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my characters.  
  
**Title:** The Choices We Make  
  
**Chapter 2: **Sakuno's secret  
  
**Author's Note:** SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS UP! I hope I have not offended anyone with Narumi and what I have wrote about her so far. I wrote it the way one of my friends was made fun of taking out some very hurtful words. (I will kill anyone who's making fun of people out of prejudice! So I'm warning you!)  
  
As a warning there will be some implied yuri (female and female relationships) so if you are uncomfortable, stop reading!  
  
**Scene 1:**  
  
Sakuno walked quickly, dragging the older girl behind her. As they got farther from the school she began to slow her pace until they both walked side by side.  
  
"You seem slightly upset with me." Narumi was looking at her innocently. It was the look of a child trying to convince someone that the smears of chocolate on her face were not from the chocolate cake she wasn't supposed to eat.  
  
"I thought you said you changed your ways." Sakuno said looking away. Narumi frowned a little hurt.  
  
"I have but he was being mean to you. No one is allowed to be mean to you." Sakuno let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I don't need you to come to my rescue all the time. I can handle myself. I've grown up." Narumi stopped walking. Sakuno turned around to face her. "I don't have time to play little kid games like we used to."  
  
Narumi looked at Sakuno deeply hurt and sad. "I never played those games for fun Sakuno. I played because it was the only time I had to be with you."

Sakuno looked at Narumi, the guilt bubbling in her stomach. Narumi walked forward, closing the distance between them. She knelt down in front of Sakuno.

"I know you're mad at me because I might have hurt your rep but I came all the way to see you and I want to find out what I missed since I left." Sakuno looked at Narumi, who smiled gently.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Narumi stood up and adjusted her guitar. She took Sakuno's hand and led them to a café.  
  
**Scene 2:  
**  
A few buildings away, the Seigaku tennis team was following the two girls. Although some were not as keen to be stalking Sakuno, the others had forced them to come.  
  
"They went in here!" Eiji said pointing at the door furiously. "Let's go! Hurry!" Pushing everyone in they found a table near by where they could watch. Eiji looked at the table and saw Sakuno getting up to go to the washroom.  
  
"May I take your order?" asked a waitress.  
  
"Can we have two sweet teas?" Narumi said rather than asked. The waitress wrote it down and paused.  
  
"I know it isn't any of my business but are you being followed?" The boys stiffened. The waitress had seen them. They'd never be able to watch Sakuno if they were discovered. There must be a reason Sakuno would hang out with a punk.  
  
"I don't think so but I'll keep my eye out for you." The waitress left the table and Sakuno returned.  
  
"So, did you order?"  
  
"Yup. Now how have you been? I haven't seen you in..." Narumi frowned as she counted in her head.  
  
"Two and a half years." Sakuno replied.  
  
"Wow, really? I thought it was longer."  
  
Their drinks were set on the table and they were left alone again. Eiji frowned angrily. "So she hasn't picked on Sakuno for years and came back to get her!"  
  
"Eiji, she seems to be very nice to Ryuzaki. I think we can rule out her being a bully."  
  
"Besides, Eiji-senpai, why would a bully bring a victim to a café?" Ryoma asked coolly.  
  
Eiji huffed at the other boys and returned to listening to the girls. "So why did you come out here to visit me?" Sakuno asked sipping at the tea.  
  
"You didn't get my message?" the girl asked sipping at the drink. "Everyone misses you and we wanted you to come back for Bret's birthday."  
  
"I've never met him before."  
  
"I know but now you will get to meet him. You'll like him. He kicked...you-know-who out." Sakuno froze in her seat. "Oh hey, sorry. I just..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sakuno looked down at her shoes and fidgeted with her fingers. "I'll be ok."  
  
Narumi swirled the drink around. "I guess this new school of yours is better for you than ours."  
  
"It's good. I've made lots of new friends and I'm..."  
  
"Safe?" Narumi interrupted.  
  
Sakuno opened her mouth but the girl waved off her answer, dismissing Sakuno's appology. Sakuno gulped down some of her tea and continued. "Narumi, I miss you a lot but things just..."  
  
"I know...but it's like we never knew each other."  
  
"So what do you think we should do? Try and start again?"  
  
"Not back from where we left it?" Narumi asked. Sakuno flinched slightly. It seems she was caught in her mistake. Sakuno looked away trying to find something to concentrate on.

The sound of Namuri's voice surprised her. "That sounds good. I just broke it off with someone anyway. Plus I have to relearn how to make you smile."  
  
Sakuno looked up in surprise. Narumi wasn't looking at her right now. She was sipping her tea and looking out the window. She looked back and smiled. "Is that ok with you?"  
  
Sakuno almost jumped out of her seat with joy. A pure smile spread itself on her face. "Yes."  
  
"So tell what's been happening since you changed schools?"  
  
The Seigaku tennis team was shocked at the conversation they were hearing. The girls had spoken so vaguely that the boys were completely lost. "How weird; I didn't know Ryuzaki-san went to a different school."  
  
"Two years ago would have been in elementary school so she must've gone somewhere else."  
  
"But still! I wonder what happened."  
  
They stopped when they heard the pushing of chairs and the jingling of change. The two girls had gotten up and Narumi had laid down the money despite Sakuno's protests. Narumi collected her guitar and the latté she ordered. They left and the boys soon followed.  
  
The girls boarded the bus and were engaged in conversation. Namuri teased and joked, making Sakuno laugh. They chatted all the way downtown where they got off and walked to a large school.

A large group of kids were still at school, although school had been let out more than a half hour ago. They were mostly hanging out and talking. A group of cheerleaders were prancing around in short skirt and shirts. One girl was laughing as some boys said something to her and stuffed some money in her hand.  
  
"What is Sakuno doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I don't know but it isn't safe here. We should go get her out of her and escort her home." Oishi said looking around distastefully.  
  
The boys followed Sakuno and Namuri, receiving many stares but were otherwise ignored. They were a safe enough distance away that they didn't seem to be following anyone.  
  
As they went around behind the school they saw an outdoor stage. A lot of kids were hanging around here. They seemed to be preparing for a show: examining equipment and testing music. Sakuno and Namuri went on stage and greeted the people there.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?"  
  
They looked up and rushed to the pair of girls. To say they were jumping for joy would be an understatement. They were screaming in delight and hugging Sakuno. She smiled and returned their gestures.  
  
"Sakuno we missed you so much. Life just hasn't been the same. We could so use your help right now. No one can command attention like you. You want to take a whirl for old time's sake?"  
  
Sakuno smiled. "Sure, why not?"  
  
The group dispersed leaving a few people on stage with their instruments. Namuri set up her guitar and started playing a cord. The music seemed to flow from there as the rest of the band launched into the song. They nodded reassuringly to Sakuno who sang quietly so she could barely be heard.  
  
Namuri approached her and helped her sing it to reassure her. As the song faded the band groaned in disappointment. "What did they do to you? They ruined you!" one of them complained and hugged Sakuno, sobbing.  
  
"I just haven't been practicing." Sakuno said prying herself out of the musician's embrace.  
  
The group whined and complained but Namuri shut them up, telling them to back off. They all muttered something and left. Namuri packed up her guitar and took Sakuno to a small park. The boys hid in the bushes by the swings and listened carefully.  
  
"Things seem so different. You were right: It's like I never knew you guys."  
  
"Now it seems like you forgot who you were too." Namuri said, seating Sakuno on a swing. She put down her guitar and pushed the swing gently. "Why did you stop practicing? You were really good."  
  
"It just brought back bad memories of that...thing that happened...and after a point I just didn't practice."  
  
Namuri pushed the swing back and forth. The two remained silent for a while. "Who were those people that were being mean to you at your school?"  
  
Eiji would've cried out at the injustice remark of HIM being mean, had Oishi not restrained him.  
  
"They're the stars of the boy's tennis team."  
  
"I don't like them too much."  
  
"You would if you got to know them."  
  
"Not likely but if you like them I guess they can't be bad."  
  
Sakuno stopped the swing and stood up. "Namuri-san, I hate this! I've been nervous all day so I can't put this off anymore. I need to tell you it's over!" Namuri sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Sakuno huffed to regain the girl's attention. "I'm serious! I'm not the same person anymore and I can't have you coming around and shedding light on my secret."  
  
"I'm not going to tell anybody. I haven't even told anyone at my school. I wouldn't do that to you, Sakuno-chan. I kicked you-know-who's butt and made sure he left you alone after I found out. But nothing changed between us!"  
  
"I changed. I can't mix my new life up with my old one. It just doesn't work." Sakuno was crying. Namuri knelt down in front of her for the second time that day. She hugged Sakuno gently and kissed her cheek comfortingly.  
  
"I know you don't want anyone to know and I'll leave you alone if you want me to but I will always care about you. I won't stand for anyone hurting you because I love you."  
  
The Seigaku boys were petrified with the vague explanation. Their imaginations conjured horrific tales to fill in the vagueness of the conversation.  
  
"We better get out of here before they find us." All the boys crept out not looking back as what they thought they knew about Sakuno crumbled before them.  
  
-To be continued-  
  
**Author's note:** What did you think? I know I made Sakuno a little bit lesbian but fear not: SHE WILL BE STRAIGHT BY THE END OF THIS! Sorry to anyone who enjoys reading yuri but I'm just terrible at writing it. Please note that there will, from this point on be some implied yuri but it is all pretty much background info. (BTW: Sakuno and Namuri have a relationship I'll embellish later!)  
  
Hope you enjoyed and please R&R! I REALLY appreciated the reviews I got because I have a pathetic record of reviews. (In all honesty, my highest was ten before I gave up.)


	3. The Slip Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.  
  
**Author's note:** I was almost finished this chapter and then it got an encoding problem and screwed up so I have to retype it. I am SO sorry for anyone who was reading my story. I am VERY grateful for all the reviews! I'm so happy people are reading. I will do my best to get this up today and make it better than the screwed up chapter.

* * *

Sakuno walked happily to school the next day. Namuri had banished any doubts Sakuno had about being friends again. Sakuno had confessed her feelings to Namuri over dinner at Namuri's home. Namuri's family was busy so they were left alone to talk and Sakuno felt much better. It was like talking to Tomoka, relieving and comforting.  
  
"Sakuno, are you listening?" Tomoka waved a hand in front of the day dreaming girl.  
  
"Gomen Tomo-chan! I didn't mean to ignore you!" Sakuno's cheeks were tinted with pink.  
  
"That's ok. I'm just glad you aren't all quiet like yesterday. By the way, I called you three times last night and your grandma said you went out with your friends." Tomoka stopped her best friend and looked at her with protectiveness in her eyes. "Who are these people that you would spend all night with them?"  
  
"I didn't spend all night with her. She invited me for dinner and told me to wait until her parents got home so she could drive me home because it was getting dark."  
  
"I should meet these people. They might be a bad influence making you stay out that late!" Tomoka smiled happily. "But you're coming to watch Ryoma- sama play today right?"  
  
Sakuno had completely forgotten. She stared nervously at her friend whose eyes grew large and watery. "You mean you forgot?"  
  
"No, it's just that I made plans with Namuri-san."  
  
"But Sakuno, Ryoma-sama is playing!"  
  
"I'll just call her and tell her I'm going to be late, ok?" Tomoka let it slide and the girls went off to start the day with their first period.

* * *

At lunch, Sakuno walked cheerily through the halls, looking for her best friend. Some girls had told her Tomoka went to the courts to get a good spot to watch Ryoma play. Tomoka left nothing to chance when it came to watching Ryoma. She was mapping out the courts to see where she'd see Ryoma best. Sakuno was a little late in meeting Tomoka but her call had taken slightly longer than she'd planned.  
  
Sakuno had called Namuri to postpone their afternoon. Surprisingly for Sakuno, Namuri said everything was fine and that she should have fun. Something had come up and Namuri had another band practice. Namuri seemed in such high spirits. She even invited Tomoka to come and hang out with them. Sakuno declined the offer and Namuri laughed, saying she'd see her later.  
  
Sakuno rounded the corner and stopped just in time not to run into Ryoma. Sakuno blushed a bit and looked at her shoes. "Gomen Ryoma, I am day dreaming so much lately."  
  
"Betsuni," Ryoma looked at the girl he'd ignored some many times. She seemed like every other girl but after following her yesterday, he found that he really didn't know anything about her. He'd been up last night trying to think of one thing he knew about her that wasn't tennis related. He came up with nothing.  
  
A long awkward silence proceeded. Surprisingly, Ryoma broke the silence. "So who was that girl yesterday?"  
  
"You mean Namuri-san? She's one of my childhood friends."  
  
Ryoma made a small sound of acknowledgement. There, now he knew one thing about Sakuno. There was a little more silence when Ryoma started again. "She isn't someone I thought you'd hang out with."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno felt a little knot twisting in her stomach. She could remember this conversation from years of defending her friends against prejudice.  
  
"She's a punk." He said simply. "She's just going to bring trouble. It's what kids like her do."  
  
Sakuno felt a long extinguished anger was sparking inside her. It began to grow with every passing second, into a raging fire. "What would you know? You don't know anything about her!" Sakuno couldn't stop herself. "Namuri is a good person. You wouldn't know that after just one meeting."  
  
Ryoma was slightly stunned by Sakuno's behavior. She was usually quiet and shy but now she was yelling with great conviction. He didn't think he deserved to be yelled at but she gave him no room to talk back.  
  
"You don't know Namuri and you never will because you're being stubborn and rude and..." Sakuno struggled to find the words she'd buried away in her memory. "You're being a pathetic bastard!"  
  
Some kids that had gathered around to watch Sakuno shout gasped in surprise. Sakuno NEVER shouted. Sakuno NEVER got mad. Sakuno NEVER swore. Whispering broke out and began spreading through the crowd of people. Sakuno looked around suddenly aware of the crowd of people whispering around her.  
  
'Oh no, I screwed up! How could I have lost control like that?' Sakuno thought angrily.  
  
A loud voice began to push his way to the front and Momo. "Hey, what's going on here?"  
  
Eiji popped up behind Momo and looked between the two freshmen. "Ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan?"  
  
Sakuno began to panic. She burst into tears and pushed her way out of the crowd. Momo and Eiji immediately turned on Ryoma, grabbing him.  
  
"What did you do to her, Echizen?"  
  
"Nothing." said the small boy trying to escape his senpais' grip.  
  
"Then why is she crying?"  
  
"I don't know!" Ryoma put up a valiant struggle and he was soon released. His senpais lectured him the rest of the day, while Ryoma listened half heartedly. It was odd how only Sakuno was able to hurt Ryoma (though he'd never truly admit it) by calling him a bastard.

* * *

Sakuno went home and skipped the rest of her classes. She'd cried herself into a nap. When she woke up an hour later, she felt a little better. How could she have made such a mistake? Everything had been ok and then she blew her cover.  
  
What's worse was what she'd said to Ryoma. She went into the washroom and looked at herself. Her eyes were puffy and red. They made her look pathetic and weak. She looked closely at her reflection, examining her innocent large brown eyes and her long braided brown hair. She looked at how small and innocent and weak she looked. She looked like a doormat, a pushover who bent to everyone's will.  
  
She didn't recognize who this girl was. She ran from who she was and made up someone else to be. Namuri had told her that she couldn't run from who she was. It would catch up to her and then you wouldn't know who you were.  
  
Namuri had always been there for her, just like she'd always been there for Namuri. Ryoma's words came back to her and Sakuno knew she wasn't wrong. He had no right to say things about Namuri. He knew nothing of what she had been through or who she was. Sakuno had risen to defend her friend as she had done many times before.  
  
Sakuno returned to her room and opened her closet. She fought her way right to the back and dug out her clothes and the boxes where she'd locked away her past. She sat on the floor looking at the boxes. She wasn't ready to do this alone.  
  
Sakuno picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?"  
  
"Namuri, I need some help."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is MUCH shorter than I had planned so I am going to start the next chapter right now! Please review and point out some things you thought I could do better. If you have any complaints or have been offended in anyway please express your concerns in your reviews.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all so much. I haven't ever gotten so many reviews in two chapters before! I am so sorry it took me so long but I will try to get this next chapter up soon! 


	4. A Different Kind of Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.  
  
**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all so much! I am a little pissed off because for the second time, I lost my story to an encoding problem. . But that's ok because I figured out why it kept messing up!  
  
Now I am at a dilemma. I can't quite decide how I want this story to proceed. Please be patient. I know the next chapter will take longer but please bear with me! Tell me if you want my story to be a lot longer. The problem with that is I usually stray off and kill my story but I haven't gotten a clear idea for the long version. If I do make it long there will be more conflicts from the past come to haunt Sakuno so if you do wish to put her through some more please tell me and I will do so. (And don't worry, there will always be a happy ending or I will not be able to sleep.)

* * *

The next morning, Namuri was standing inside the Ryuzaki home, waiting for Sakuno to finish getting ready. The tall raven haired girl stifled a yawn. She and Sakuno had spent the entire night going through boxes of stuff Sakuno had buried in her closet to hide.  
  
_Flashback  
  
"Here's a photo album from your birthday." Namuri opened the book and Sakuno snuggled up to the older girl to look. They looked at the pictures recounting events from the happy day.  
  
Music was playing in Namuri's portable CD player. The girls had found CDs they had recorded with the rest of the band buried amongst the years of memories.  
  
"You were really exceptional when it came to singing. We almost fell apart without you."  
  
"You guys are a great band. You don't need me."  
  
"Yes we do. You brought us together in the first place and kept us all practicing instead of beating kids up on the streets." Namuri let go of the album and hugged the small girl. "You helped us get our act together and made us dream about something more than milk money from little kids."  
  
Sakuno smiled a small smile. "You all had it in you. I just proved it to you."  
  
"Something none of us will forgive you for." laughed Namuri.  
  
Sakuno picked up another album and found it contained only pictures of them. A majority of them were intimate pictures of the girls cuddling, sleeping or just being together. Any exceptions were pictures of Sakuno. There weren't any pictures of just Namuri. The older girl had never mentioned why she hated taking pictures but Sakuno didn't mind.  
  
Sakuno closed the album and let it rest on her lap. "Namuri, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure! What?"  
  
Sakuno shifted so she was sitting in the older girl's lap. "It's about us."  
  
"That phrase has never been the start of something good." Narumi said. Sakuno glared playfully but she continued looking at the older girl.  
  
"I'm serious. I know you said you wanted to start again as friends but I don't think it can go anywhere."  
  
"Sure it can." Namuri said easily.  
  
"Namuri I'm not like I used to be!" Sakuno had grabbed hold of the older girl's uniform to reinforce her message. Namuri looked into her eyes and they were not hurt or angry. Sakuno's words almost died on her lips. Her sentence came out as a whisper. "I'm straight."  
  
Namuri smiled. "I know." Sakuno was slightly surprised. "You fell in love with someone else and I knew right away when I started talking to you."  
  
Sakuno felt teary. She had been afraid of telling Namuri this for such a long time. They had been together for four years and they'd fought off many people who'd told them it was wrong. Namuri always knew how to be strong then. She never had a falter about their relationship and so neither did Sakuno.  
  
"Sakuno, I love you more than anything. I always will, even if it's not because you're my lover. I will love you because you're my friend, my savior, my first love and my baby angel. I won't keep you to myself and prevent you from being happy. You taught me not to be selfish and how to care about someone other than myself." Namuri kissed Sakuno's forehead and hugged her like a big sister would. "I won't let you be sad."  
  
Sakuno eased away from the hug and looked at the girl. "I can tell you things like a big sister, right?"  
  
"Of course." Namuri replied, returning to her cheery self.  
  
"The guy I liked just ticked me off and I want to get back at him."  
  
Namuri smiled and made a fist. "Give me his address and I'll pound him into next week."  
  
"Actually I need you to help me with a different kind of revenge."  
  
End flashback  
_  
So it was. Sakuno had completed her 'revenge' with Namuri's help. They spent a good portion of the night doing it but in the end, both Namuri and Sakuno were very happy with the result.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was talking about the dispute that had occurred between Sakuno and Ryoma. Ryoma ignored most of the babble but Horio was practically yelling about it.  
  
However, the attention was diverted when a girl with spiky shoulder length dark chocolate brown hair came in and sat down in Sakuno's seat. Her red bangs fell into her brown eyes. The girl wore dark mascara and red lipstick, enhancing her appealing facial features. Silver earrings hung from her ears and a black chocker adorned her neck. Her wrists were also wrapped in a similar leather band. The boys gawked in silent awe. There was just one way to describe her: **Bold!**  
  
Horio took his chances and approached her. "Hey, my name's Horio. You must be new here. If you need anything, just come to me. I am top dog here."  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. She gracefully pulled her head phones off and replied sweetly. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear a word you said."  
  
Horio flushed in embarrassment. "Uh...never mind...but you might have to move. That's Ryuzaki Sakuno's seat."  
  
The girl gave him a disarming smile. "I don't think it will be a problem."  
  
The teacher entered the class and told the students to get to their seats. As he reached Sakuno's name in roll call, a chorus of 'She's not here' was interrupted when the girl stood up.  
  
"I'm here. Gomen for missing yesterday's class. I will be sure to make up the work."  
  
Everyone was stunned. Sakuno had completely changed overnight. No one could believe this confident girl was the shy Sakuno they'd seen yesterday. She looked mature and grown up. It was an amazing change.  
  
The teacher recovered and told her she could sit down. Sakuno was pleased with the reaction. She took a peek back at Ryoma. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression. She smiled sweetly and turned around to look at the board again. Of all her goals today, she looked forward to seeing what Ryoma thought the most.  
  
'Now, let's see you say all people who are like Namuri are bad.'

* * *

At lunch time, Sakuno met Tomoka under the same Sakura tree they always ate lunch under. Tomoka was looking at Sakuno closely. "What happened to you? You look so...different!"  
  
"You don't like it?" Sakuno asked. Tomoka looked down at her hands, avoiding Sakuno's gaze.  
  
"It's just...you don't seem the same." said the girl. "You're getting so much attention from the guys. It just doesn't seem like you."  
  
Sakuno was expecting more anger on Tomoka's part. "I'm no different than I used to be. I'm just trying to prove that just because you look a certain way doesn't make you a bad person."  
  
Tomoka looked at Sakuno worriedly. "Is this because of your friend?"  
  
Sakuno smiled. "Yes. She helped me, actually."  
  
Tomoka grabbed her best friend's arm. "Sakuno, I don't understand why you're doing all of this!" Tomoka had gotten worried. The guys, some even from older grades, had been checking her out. Tomoka wasn't used to having her best friend the eye candy of so many boys.  
  
"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno smiled a sad smile. "I'll tell you but...do you promise not to tell?" She waited for Tomoka to finish nodding furiously. "Namuri and I were dating for four years before I changed schools."  
  
Tomoka nearly died of shock. Sakuno restrained her from screaming before continuing on. "Most people told us it was wrong and tried to break us up. We got yelled at and beat up and all this other stuff but we stayed together and we were strong. Namuri was always strong and was always there to help me, just like I always tried to do the same for her." Sakuno smiled sadly, recalling those times where they'd been hurt. "I can't sit by and let people hurt her behind her back."  
  
Tomoka sat quietly processing all that she'd just heard. Then suddenly she sprang and hugged Sakuno. Sakuno was a little stunned. She blushed furiously and stuttered out a question.  
  
"T-Tomo-chan, w-what are y-you doing?"  
  
"You are so great Sakuno! Your friendship with this girl is so strong!" She released Sakuno from her hug and smiled brightly. "Ok, I am going to help you!"  
  
"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno trailed off. She was absolutely delighted to have the support from her friend. They spent the rest of the lunch period gawking over Sakuno's new look.  
  
By the end of the day, everyone was talking about it and most of the girls in their grade had come to talk to Sakuno, wondering where she got her hair done and such.  
  
Ryoma watched her. What the hell had happened to her? It was that girl Namuri's fault. She'd poisoned Sakuno. That girl had turned Sakuno against him. (1)  
  
"Ryoma-kun."  
  
Ryoma looked up and saw Sakuno standing next to him. The bell had just rung and the student's were filing out of the class. "Nani?"  
  
"Are you ok? You've been staring at me a lot and I'm starting to get uncomfortable." She said. "Is it because of my new...look?"  
  
Ryoma stood up and packed his stuff. "The entire crowd around your desk is hard to ignore." He half lied. Though it was true the unusually large group of kids was hard to miss, Echizen Ryoma could ignore anything he chose.  
  
"I suppose..." she said quietly. He began to leave when she spoke up again. "Ano Ryoma-kun..." he paused and looked back at her, "What do you think? Are all people who look like Namuri bad?" Sakuno's eyes had narrowed; her lips formed a thin line. The question didn't demand an answer. It was simply posed to aggravate him.  
  
Sakuno walked past him picking up her bag and walking off. She turned around at the door, "If you mess with Namuri, I'll mess with you." She said without a trace of emotion. She walked off leaving him to contemplate.  
  
'Why are girls so complicated?!?!'

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Ok, firstly thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy! I have made it past my highest record! (10- Pathetic, huh?) Anyway, I finished this next chapter in record time but I will need some more time for the next one. I haven't got a clue what I'm going to do with it.  
  
1- I am so sorry I made Ryoma such a prejudice bastard but hopefully I'll make it up by getting him to rise to the occasion and make up with Namuri and be the hero (oops...shouldn't have said that. ).  
  
Please R&R and I will try to get more up!


	5. Getting to know the enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Author's Note: I am having so much trouble coming up with an idea. From the only request have, I am making this longer and more dramatic. (When I say dramatic, I mean a messed up past come to haunt Sakuno. Of course, since this is Sakuno, I'll tone it down slightly.)

I am sorry it took me so long to get this up. I typed up a mess of a chapter that blew up in my face so I had to start from scratch again. Please forgive me. I live to please my readers. Please R&R and flame me if you must but I appreciate the time you take to review!

* * *

Namuri sat lazily on the floor of her bedroom. Her books and papers were spread neatly in front of her, abandoned. She leaned against her bed, while laying her head back on the mattress. She'd been working when her one of her brothers had barged into her room, completely destroying her train of thought.

She'd promptly kicked him out of her room after relieving him of the letter he'd come to deliver to her. She lifted the thick package over her head, reading the address. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She quickly answered it and heard Sakuno's voice on the other line.

"Namuri, it worked!"

"Really? So, will you tell me what you 'revenge' was?"

"Well, you remember Ryoma-kun, ne?"

"The punk, right?"

"Right..." Sakuno's voice held disapproval at the name Namuri had christened Ryoma. "I wanted to get back at him for saying that you were bad just because you look...bad." Sakuno said the last word with uncertainty. She couldn't come up with another word that wouldn't have her scolded.

"That's not new. So why did we have to punk you up? Mind you, it would be extremely hard anything in that uniform!"

Sakuno laughed on the other line. "I know, but you get used to it."

"I'll take your word for that."

"Anyway, now he can't say all people who are rebels are bad."

"THAT is your revenge?!" Namuri sounded upset. "It would've been easier for me to turn his life into a living hell!"

"Hey! Don't be like that!" Sakuno could tell Namuri was rolling her eyes. "Besides, I still like him."

"You're kidding me!" Namuri sighed in frustration. "He's so mean to you though."

"I never said I knew why I liked him. I just do."

"Alright..." Namuri admitted defeat. "So what are you going to do now?"

Sakuno was silent for a while. "I don't know." Namuri groaned. "But I'm satisfied now."

"...so no more revenge?"

"No more revenge." Sakuno confirmed. "I want you to talk to him though."

"What?" Namuri yelled. "Why am I being punished?"

"Please Namuri? Pretty please?" Sakuno pleaded. Namuri grumbled something under her breath. There were few occasions where Sakuno asked 'Pretty please' so it was hard to turn her down.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know you approve."

Namuri was quiet for a long time. "Fine..." Sakuno thanked her happily and hung up the phone. Namuri hung up as well. She looked at the thick letter in her hand. "Not right now..." She tucked it under her pillow and packed up all her books. She was in no mood to finish the remaining page of math homework.

* * *

Ryoma hit the ball forcefully against the wall. All his frustration and anger was being channeled into his uncoordinated swing. One particularly hard swing sent the ball at the wall and bouncing right back into his face. His hand instinctively went to his eye, which had been hit.

"Now that can't be good for your eye." A cocky voice behind him said slyly. He turned around and glared with his other eye at the girl sitting on the low wall.

"What would you know?" he spat angrily.

"Plenty." She replied. "Like, for starters, you should not be swinging your racket so wildly or you could hurt your arm and you should put some ice on your eye to ease the swelling that'll come with your black eye." She smiled smugly as he growled and turned away from her.

"Now, either Sakuno over-exaggerated you abilities or you've just gotten worse but either way, that was a poor display of tennis talent."

Ryoma spun around angrily. He was surprised to find her just a few feet away from him. He hadn't even heard her move. "See? You didn't even notice me." She closed up the remaining feet in a few steps.

"Shut up!" His eyes flashed angrily. "Who do you think you are? I know more about tennis than you ever will!"

"Probably but I know more about Sakuno than you will in three lifetimes." Ryoma was stunned for about a split second before returning to his glare. She raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. She knew she'd hit a nerve. "But I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to ask you something."

He was slightly surprised but did not show it. "What?"

"Now I've known Sakuno for as far back as I want to remember and for all that time, I've never seen Sakuno take crap from anyone." The girl said. "But she's willing to take crap from you."

"What 'crap'?"

"Ignoring her, criticizing her, being mean to her in general,"

"That's just the way I am."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Namuri looked at him for a moment. She leaned down and held out an ice pack. Ryoma looked at it skeptically but took it. "Do you know why Sakuno would give you so much liberty?"

Ryoma looked coldly at the older girl through his other eye. "No."

"Are you normally this irritating or are you just acting this way because you hate me?"

"It's normal." He replied pressing the ice down. "Why are you here?"

Namuri looked at him curiously. "Because Sakuno told me to talk to you." The older girl peered down at him. "And I want to know why she's even bothering with a punk like you."

* * *

The two sat across from each other at a café. Ryoma was still holding the ice pack against his eye. Namuri was sitting with her tea in front of her and was watching Ryoma eat the cake she'd ordered for him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Namuri when he'd finished. Ryoma nodded and fixed his gaze on her. The cake had pulled his attention from her for a while but with the distraction gone, he could focus on her. "You know, that's Sakuno's favorite too."

"Who said it was my favorite?"

"I can tell. I've been around boys my whole life. I can read most of them without much trouble but you're a little harder."

Ryoma shrugged. "So why'd you bring me here?"

"To question you." She replied sipping her tea.

"I'll answer all your questions if you answer mine."

"That's fair." Namuri eased herself into a different position. "You can start."

"How do you know Sakuno?"

"Sakuno used to go to my school. She and I became friends and after a while, we dated."

Ryoma was shocked to say the least. Namuri didn't seem at all affected. She admitted it openly without embarrassment or hesitation.

"So do you two still...you know?" he asked.

"Date? No. We stopped when she changed schools. We kept in touch but it was all pretty harmless."

"What _kind_ of a relationship did you have?"

"We were very close but I didn't have sex with her if that's what you mean. We were just kids after all."

Ryoma blushed slightly. She spoke so easily and was not embarrassed at all. He calmed down and thought of another question.

"Do you still like Sakuno?"

Namuri sat and thought for a moment. "Yeah but I'm not clingy. Sakuno changed since I last saw her and she doesn't like me that way anymore. I don't really care. I'll always care about Sakuno."

Ryoma watched her carefully. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but she didn't seem to be lying. He couldn't come up with a direct reason for her to lie either so he trusted her answers.

"Anything else you want to know?" she asked. He'd been silent for a long while and was starring at her. Ryoma shrugged and tugged his hat down. "Well, I want my turn now."

She leaned back and watched him. He felt like he could almost see her brain calculating all the questions and responses.

"Do you like Sakuno?" Her question was simple and it rolled off her tongue so easily. It was like she was asking for the time rather than for deep personal feelings he didn't know of.

"I don't know." He replied. It was truthful at least.

Namuri frowned a bit. Her dark green eyes watched his every muscle and if she was looking for something she found it because she smiled and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryoma asked heatedly.

"I don't know why kids are so confused. I knew I liked Sakuno when I was six and I'm a girl!" She smiled. Ryoma glared at her and pressed the ice pack back on his eye to avoid looking at her. When she was done laughing, she resumed her questions. "Would you rather have a whole cheerleading section or Sakuno cheering for you?"

He almost dropped his ice pack. What the heck kind of question was that? Was she even taking this inquiry seriously? She looked at him and he figured she actually meant it as a question. "Sakuno."

She smiled and asked another question. "Would you rather go sky diving or dance with Sakuno?"

This time he fell out of his chair. "What kind of questions are these?" Was this girl just nuts or was there some reason she was asking these questions?

"Hey, it's not your turn to ask!" She centered her stare back on him. "Now answer the question."

He climbed back into his chair, tugging his hat down over his face to hide his embarrassment from the other staring customers. "Sky diving."

Namuri smirked. "Candy or chocolate?"

"Excuse me?" he asked looking up with his better eye.

"Do you like candy or chocolate?" she explained patiently.

"Chocolate."

"Milkshake or ice cream?"

"Ice cream."

"Dinner or a movie?"

"Dinner."

"Sakuno or tennis?" He stopped. Namuri smirked. "Gotcha!" He glared at the older girl but didn't answer. She watched him for a moment and decided to end his misery. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"Boys or girls?" he asked.

Namuri looked at him a little surprised. Then she smiled and replied, "Both."

* * *

Sakuno was getting toweling off her hair when the phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hey Sakuno,"

"Namuri? How'd it go?"

"You mean with the punk? It was fine. It was kind of like talking to Bret or one of my brothers. That boy's a smart ass though."

Sakuno giggled. "Well what happened?"

"I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't. I can tell you I like him a hell of a lot more now though."

Sakuno bounced on her bed a bit. "Ok, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I do but I can't. My brothers and I are going out tomorrow."

"Aw...that's too bad." Sakuno said disappointedly. Sakuno heard loud yelling in the background and sighed guessing what was going on in Namuri's household.

"I've got to go. My brother needs the phone." Namuri said in an annoyed tone. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok." Sakuno hung up the phone and resumed the task of drying her hair. Suddenly the phone rung again and Sakuno answered it, expecting Namuri to say she forgot to tell her something.

But it wasn't Namuri. It wasn't anyone Sakuno wanted to talk to. The cold, cruel voice sent icy shivers down Sakuno's spine. Everything in her mind and body told her to hang up but her hand just wouldn't drop the phone onto its receiver.

"Sakuno-chan..." whispered the cold voice, that filthy voice that had said such horrible things to her and the man had scarred her for life. It haunted her. That man had changed her life for the worst and she would never forget him for it. "I'm coming for you...just you wait and see...Sakuno-chan."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviews. I hope no one will hate me for this. I will try and get my chapters up quickly but please be patient. Thanks again for all the reviews!


	6. Recurring Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's note:** Thank you for all the reviews! I love them and please forgive me for not rewarding you with another chapter.

I was planning to make this entire story a lot happier but I then hit a writer's block and watched scary/dramatic/VERY sad movies while trying to type the chapter. But I still want a happy story between Ryoma and Sakuno, so I planned to do a small one shot sequel. Please tell me if you'd like that and if not, I won't type anything.

**Some fore warnings:**

This chapter is a little dramatic. I am so sorry if you hate it but that's how it is. Because of the implied abuse, I'm going to bump up the rating a bit just so I'll be safe.

This story is coming to a close so please review and give me some feed back. I really suck at endings so be warned, this will be a sappy ending unless I get some suggestions!

I also redid this chapter so if you read it before, read the end again.

* * *

Namuri was being lulled to sleep by the teacher's lecture. She'd been caught daydreaming in class for the third time in ten minutes. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't answering one of his questions. By the time she'd heard his question, she was halfway through another random thought.

The teacher kept her after class and redid the entire lesson with her. Normally a student would simply be given detention but Namuri was the top of her class and had the best chances of getting into a decent school. This was a big deal in a school of delinquents and morons so all the teachers worked twice as hard with her.

"Namuri, pay attention!" commanded the teacher in front of her. "You will never be accepted into a good school unless you study and work hard!"

"I'm paying attention!" she growled back. The teacher gave her a reprimanding look before repeating his question. She answered and he nodded in acknowledgment. He dismissed her and proceeded to pack his things.

Namuri sat and figured this would be as good a time as any to ask her teacher to explain the letter she got. "When did you and the principle send an application to a school in America for me?"

The teacher stopped halfway through his packing. His eyes were wide and they looked horrified. He made small raspy sounds and she glared harder. "Well, you see Namuri..."

"Why did you send it without my permission?" she asked coldly.

"Namuri, we want what is best for you. The schools in America are wonderful and the principle knows someone in that school. It's a very good opportunity!"

"It is my choice where I apply to. You and the principle had no right to apply to this school for me!" Namuri stood up and grabbed her bag. "I haven't told anyone so this stays buried, understand?"

Although teachers were respected, it was a common sense that they were human and could be knocked out. In a school of delinquents, teachers needed to be wary and know that no threat of detention would deter an angry fist.

Namuri left the class and collected her things from her locker. The clock in the hall read 5:30 and Namuri grumbled. Her brothers were supposed to go grocery shopping with her today but by this time, they probably all went out.

She felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She snapped it open and answered. It was silent for a long while but then came a cool voice.

"Hello Namuri-chan... Do you remember me?" a cold and bitter voice Namuri almost died from a heart attack. "I miss you...and Sakuno-chan." Namuri looked up and down the deserted halls. She could feel chills running down her arms and legs. "I can see you." He said in a cold teasing voice.

"What do you want?" she asked quickly escaping the building.

"I want lots of things just like most people. I want a big house, lots of money and a beautiful woman." He stressed the last item importantly. "There are only two women I consider beautiful."

Namuri quickly rushed to the deserted bus stop. Why the hell was no one around? She listened as he made a conversation with himself.

"There is one beautiful girl who must be an angel. She touched the heart of delinquents and ruffians and without lifting a finger. All she did was: ignore them and hold her head high. She proved that just because no one else believes in you, doesn't mean you can't amount to anything." His velvety voice could only prove he was smiling to himself.

"I remember her so well. I remember her weak legs, her undeveloped curves, her small face, her gorgeous eyes, her sweet lips and trim hips-"

"Shut up!" Namuri scowled. "How dare you talk about her you filthy wretch?"

"Whatever do you mean? I thought you loved to talk about Sakuno-chan. After all, you were her lover. You were the one who fell so tragically in love at the age of six. You were the one who faced all the trials of homosexuality by the age of ten." His voice grew colder and colder as he continued.

"You were the one with a cold heart..." He calmed and continued is his shrill voice. "...but that changed, didn't it? Not for the better, because your love shut you out when she finally cracked!"

"SHUT UP!"

He continued. "I hated and loved you, the untouchable you, the one no one could have. I did everything I could to have you but you still rejected my affections. Then you gave your heart away. I hated you for giving your love to another and yet I loved you even more because I couldn't have you. It was then that I realized you had a weakness."

Namuri felt herself tremble. Her body shook furiously. She knew the story. She knew it first hand and she hated it.

"You know, they locked me in the hospital because of you, because I tried to get you to love me. I tried to get rid of her, that weakness of yours. That little, beautiful, wonderful angel was in the way and I almost had her but then you came with all those men in black and white and they took me away for six years..." His voice grew loud and soft when he wanted to punctuate his meaning...or it could have just been his insanity. "I was gone for so long and you stopped coming...I wanted to see you so I came to find you..."

Namuri stood in front of the police station. The cold voice spoke again. "Going to get help again?" She stopped her hand on the door. She could almost feel his cold, ugly smile form on his twisted face. "I think you're beautiful Namuri-chan." And the line died.

* * *

Tomoka walked worriedly to her best friend's house. Sakuno's parents had gone out for the night and had left Sakuno alone. Normally Sakuno would've slept over at Tomoka's home when she was alone but Sakuno had refused.

Tomoka had been worried about her friend all day. Sakuno had been acting...disturbed and paranoid. Sakuno brushed off all notice of her odd behavior and went home with Namuri, who had skipped her last period to walk Sakuno home.

Tomoka had called and left messages on her phone but Sakuno didn't answer. This had worried Tomoka and so she told her parents she was sleeping over at Sakuno's to keep her company.

Tomoka soon found herself outside the Ryuzaki residence. A cold chill ran down Tomoka's spine. 'What's wrong? I've been to Sakuno's house plenty of times. Nothing is wrong!' she thought walking up to the door. She opened it with her key (she'd made a copy when she was planning a surprise party for Sakuno a while back) and stepped into the house.

The lights were all off. "Sakuno?" Tomoka called to the ominous house. She began turning on all the lights as she searched from room to room. She ventured upstairs and saw a light on in the master bedroom. Tomoka approached the door and slowly opened it. "Sakuno?" she whispered. She stepped into the room and not three seconds had past when an object was swung furiously at her.

Tomoka screamed and ducked, barely getting out of the course of the baseball bat. She looked up horrified and saw Sakuno shaking furiously, looking pale and scared. "Tomo-chan?" Sakuno dropped the bat and hugged her friend, speaking many different phrases of apologies and explanations. Tomoka could barely understand any of it.

When Sakuno had calmed somewhat, she took Tomoka to the kitchen and sat down with her best friend. "Tomo-chan, I need you to do something very important for me. He's not here yet so you have to get out of here and get help!"

"What?" Tomoka was extremely confused and worried.

"Tomo-chan, please listen!" Sakuno tore a piece of paper she'd written on and stuffed it into her friend's pocket. "Tomo-chan, go to Namuri's house now." Sakuno looked scared. "I will be ok, just trust me." Tomo-chan could do little more the strain a nod as she was pushed out the door.

Tomoka was rather stunned by what she'd done. She'd left her best friend alone in an empty house when she was scared! Of course, Tomoka had been scared stiff but she wasn't going to completely abandon her friend. But, she was so scared. So she went to the first person she could think of.

* * *

Ryoma was woken out of peaceful slumber when the doorbell was rung furiously. He padded downstairs and opened the door. He was shocked, to say the least, to find Tomoka on his doorstep. Following him around and being noisy and cheerful had been annoying but to come to his house in the middle of the night was verging on stalking.

"Ryoma-sama, something happened to Sakuno!"

Ryoma was quiet for a moment. He heard grumbling from upstairs and footsteps approaching the top of the stairs. Wanting to avoid a confrontation with his father, he pulled on his shoes and jacket and shut the door. Tomoka wasted no time dragging Ryoma towards the address Sakuno had written down.

Ryoma was given very little detail to what happened and what was going on. When Tomoka began ringing the doorbell furiously, Ryoma got a taste of what Sakuno went through. A grumpy boy opened the door and glared at the pair on the doorstep.

"What?" he growled. He might've been sleeping but he seemed a little too weary to have been resting.

"Sakuno told me to come here and she's in trouble or something and I need to find Namuri to get her help!" Tomoka blurted out quickly.

The boy was shocked for a minute but pulled the two kids into the hall and shut the door again. "Did Sakuno say anything?" Tomoka shook her head. He led them to a living room where doctors and policemen were sitting in front of computers and equipment. "Stay here for a minute and I'll get Namuri."

He wasn't gone for two minutes when Namuri slid clumsily into the room. She looked like she had been woken up from restless sleep. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. "Tomoka-chan? Punk? Did something happen to Sakuno?"

"She was so scared and she told me to come see you." Namuri slumped down on the floor. The boy from earlier helped her to the kitchen and left the three to talk. Namuri sighed tiredly. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep. She looked miserable.

"Ok, what you have to understand about this story is that I would give my life up to change it but I can't," she started oddly. She seemed to be trying to find a proper way to tell it.

"Before Sakuno transferred schools, she and I were friends. We were dating and both of our families were ok about it. They knew how much I loved her and that I would do anything for her. It only became a problem when other people found out. They told us it was wrong and tried to break us up. But Sakuno meant too much to me. It didn't bother me if anyone opposed our relationship but when they started beating us and hurting Sakuno, I decided to do something. Behind her back, I beat up everyone that had hurt her because of us. Not surprisingly, no one bothered us after that and everything went back to normal."

"But there was one person who would never change. His name is Jeremiah and he'd been hounding me since kindergarten and don't ask me why." She said unconsciously clenching her fists at the name of the fucker who screwed up her life.

"So what does he have to do with this?" asked Tomoka.

"Well, Jeremiah couldn't believe he'd lost out to some little girl. He couldn't imagine what I saw in her. So behind my back, he got to know her and that's when he fucked up our lives. He tricked Sakuno to going to a run down apartment. He tied her up, beat and bullied her. When we found her she was so scared she couldn't even look me in the eye."

"How did you find her?" Tomoka asked worriedly. Poor Sakuno.

She clenched her fists again. "He was stupid and called me to brag. I called the police and he was sent to juvenile hall. He was sent to the hospital psyche ward. Apparently he was nuts. I even went to see him once, he never saw me though. The doctors called me, saying they needed me to help him 'get better'. I told them to screw off because I'd never help him after what he did to Sakuno."

"Sakuno changed schools when she was released from the hospital. I called her a few times but her mom told me to leave her alone. I told her I would but asked that she tell me as soon as I could be with Sakuno again. That time never came and when I was finally contacted, it was Sakuno's e'mail. We stopped see each other and without saying it, we broke up."

"What does that have to do with now? What happened to Sakuno?" Tomoka asked urgently.

"Jeremiah escaped from the hospital and is trying to get at me again through Sakuno."

"So why is Sakuno all alone in her house?" Tomoka demanded angrily.

"Trust me, I wish I knew." Namuri looked over at the boy that had opened the door. He stood against the door frame quietly. "Ask him, he's been babysitting me all night."

The boy stood up straight. "Jeremiah is a total fruitcake. He called Namuri three hours ago and told her exactly what he planned to do and when. So we called the police and told them and they are monitoring Sakuno in her home. When he's there, they'll go in and get him." The boy explained.

"Ok, now who are you?" Ryoma asked coldly.

Namuri decided to answer. "He's Akima, my brother." She turned back to the two and sighed. "Is Sakuno ok?"

Tomoka frowned sadly. "She's really scared. She even tried to knock my head off with a bat!"

"I told you she wouldn't be ok!" Namuri yelled angrily at her brother.

"She agreed to it."

"Doesn't mean she'll be ok!" Namuri's eyes were fierce and angry. Both freshmen shifted away from the angry sophomore. Seeing this, she forced herself to calm down. "Will you stay a while? We're going to pick Sakuno up soon."

* * *

Sakuno waited in her room. She looked at pictures in her photo album. She had one album open in her lap and another open on the bed beside her. She took two pictures out.

The first was of a small ten year old girl. Her chocolate brown hair was cut short to her shoulders and streaked in black. It bounced freely about her shoulders and face as she moved to the song she was apparently singing. Her face was so open and full of life.

She looked at the next picture. The girl was sitting with a book open in her lap. Her long, twin, chocolate braids tumbled down her back. She was hiding shyly behind the exuberant girl by her side. A smile was playing on her lips but embarrassment seemed to overpower it.

Sakuno looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. "They are both in me. They are both me. I won't run from it anymore. I made the wrong choice before but I'll make it up this time."

The eyes looking back at her showed a confidence she'd long since buried. She'd thought it had gotten her into trouble but she knew better now.

She heard a window being smashed in. She grabbed her baseball bat and clutched it. She heard the approaching footsteps.

The velvety voice that spoke sent cold shivers through Sakuno's body. "Sakuno-chan..." She'd felt that voice so close to her before; right against her flesh. The memories flooded back to her in a mad rush. "I know you're here. Come out. We haven't finished planning that surprise for Namuri-chan."

Sakuno quickly flicked the lights off, signaling the entry of the man to the police outside.

"Sakuno-chan, are you in here?" The voice was right outside the door. The knob slowly turned. Sakuno moved away from the door quickly. A man poked his head in. "Sakuno-chan?" he called, searching the dark.

When Sakuno saw his eyes, she shivered. Madness was the only thing in his eyes. His gaze seemed to soften when he saw her. "You look wonderful Sakuno-chan. Did Namuri do this for you?"

Sakuno didn't reply but shrunk back against the far wall. She couldn't even see a shadow of the person he once was. Nothing in his soul seemed to be left. Namuri had told her so. Sakuno never thought it possible though but there he was: standing before thinking nothing had changed between them, a souless droid hell bent on revenge.

"Sakuno-chan, you look so beautiful. I can see why Namuri is in love with you. But why doesn't she love me? I tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, amazing...What do you have that I don't?" His voice became angry. "If it wasn't for you, she'd be with me!"

He threw himself at her and Sakuno barely had time to move away. She screamed and dropped the baseball bat. She fled from the room and immediately after, the police and doctors rushed in to immobilize the boy.

"Sakuno!" screamed the man in anguish and hate. The doctors drugged him and the man was dragged out of the room half conscious. He glared at Sakuno as they past her. "I know you! You two will never last! She will leave you and you will be broken and I will be glad for your pain!" he screamed as they took him away.

"We didn't last but that's ok because we're still friends. It was a choice we both made."

* * *

Author's note: This chapter took me forever! I am so sorry! I had total writers block but I tried to get this up as soon as I could.

Please review and give me some ideas for the ending if you don't want a sappy ending.


	7. The Choices We've Made

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** **_The last chapter!_** I am so happy. Not only did I get reviews, I finished a story and right before school started again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! I really appreciate it!

Please review this chapter and tell me if you'd like a sequel or prequel (to fill in the blanks!)! I will be thinking about a new Prince of Tennis fic and hopefully I'll get time to update during the school year!

Now enjoy and please review! Thankies!

* * *

They drove up to Sakuno's house where many police cars and an ambulance were waiting outside. A cry of anguish and was screamed an older boy was dragged out by policemen to the waiting ambulance.

The car pulled to a stop and Tomoka and Ryoma climbed out. They found Sakuno sitting on her doorstep, shivering in her pajamas. She stood up when she saw them approaching. Tomoka almost mauled her best friend in a bear hug.

"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno smiled at her best friend who was sobbing into her shoulder. She noticed Ryoma for the first time and blushed. "Ryoma-kun...did you get woken up for this?" she asked apologetically.

Ryoma nodded and felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. Namuri had been showing them pictures of Sakuno all night. Anyone could tell Namuri loved to speak about Sakuno. He wondered if there was anything Namuri didn't know about Sakuno. Then he wondered if he'd ever know Sakuno like that. He'd kicked that thought out of his mind immediately. He did not care about Sakuno. She was simply an acquaintance.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Sakuno smiled. "Hai. Thank you for your concern Ryoma-kun."

"Betsuni." Ryoma said to cover his concern. Sakuno smiled. She didn't know why she'd fallen in love with Ryoma. It wasn't the small crush she had before. When she'd altered her appearance and had all the people gushing over her, she only cared about what Ryoma thought. It was like how she'd felt for Namuri. It was when she realized this that she knew she was in love with Ryoma.

Oddly, when she'd admitted this to herself, she stopped blushing and stuttering around him. She didn't know why it happened but she no longer felt nervous around him.

"Gomen you had to be bothered." She said loosening Tomoka's grip. "Where is Namuri?" As Sakuno said, Namuri was not there to see her, which was very surprising.

Namuri sat in the car beside her brother, Akima. "Why don't you go see Sakuno-chan?"

"He's still there. He's looking at me." Namuri said starring aimlessly out the window at the crowd of doctors and policemen around the ambulance. The boy that was crying in anguish fought madly, screaming for her.

"It's not your fault he's like this." Her brother assured.

"But it scares me to see him. I can't help but realize how much pain a person can cause."

Akima put a hand on his sister's and squeezed it reassuringly. "This is coming from a girl who took down mobs to protect Sakuno?"

"But they never took advantage of Sakuno-chan. He was the only one who ever hurt me." Namuri frowned. "He took Sakuno-chan from me and destroyed my trust in men."

"He won't bother you anymore." Akima kissed his sister's temple. "Now go and check on Sakuno." He commanded. He unlocked the door and pushed her a bit. She returned with a punch and left him yelling at her through the closed door.

Namuri greeted Sakuno and checked her thoroughly to make sure she was ok. Namuri ordered Sakuno to pack her things while Tomoka called her parents to tell them Sakuno would be coming home with her.

Namuri and Ryoma waited in the foyer. "Hey punk, did you tell Sakuno-chan?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her."

"I don't like her!" Ryoma replied irritably.

"Then I guess it wouldn't bother you if I asked Sakuno-chan to go out with me next week."

Ryoma stiffened. He glared at the older girl. "Betsuni." His eyes told otherwise. If Namuri were to make an educated guess, his eyes said 'if you do I'll make your life worse than hell!'

"Ok, so she'll come with me to have tons of fun while you go play your tennis finals."

Ryoma jerked. He forgot about that. "Why do you enjoy tormenting me?"

"I have four older brothers. It's a well-condition reflex I have to men." said the girl. "Now go talk to Sakuno-chan." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up to a door with Sakuno's name on it and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" came the muffled reply. Namuri opened the door and shoved Ryoma in.

"The punk came to help you pack. I'm going to make a sandwich. Do you want anything?" Namuri asked, feeling right at home in Sakuno's house.

"Go ahead. I'm fine." Sakuno said smiling. Namuri shut the door behind her and Ryoma stood awkwardly. Sakuno continued to put things in her overnight bag. She knew Namuri forced Ryoma up here so she simply left him to stand. She didn't want to bother him.

"Can I help?" Sakuno was a little surprised. She looked over her shoulder. Ryoma starred back but his eyes were shifting slightly.

She smiled. "Could you pass me the photo album on the bed?" He went to retrieve the requested items. "Thank you Ryoma-kun."

"Betsuni."

"But I really do appreciate it."

"It's just a photo album."

"I wasn't talking about the photo album." She said gently, not getting upset with Ryoma's cluelessness. "Thank you for coming to check up on me."

Ryoma stood quietly for a moment. He handed her the album and said, "You're welcome."

Sakuno smiled. "By the way Ryoma-kun, how do you like my new look?" she asked.

Ryoma didn't reply for long while. He considered the day he'd spoken with Namuri. Namuri told him that if he liked Sakuno he'd better tell her and not hurt her. If he did, Namuri swore she'd go after him with a shot gun. He wasn't sure if she had one but he wouldn't put it past her.

"You look pretty..." Ryoma said, trailing off slightly. "...just like you were before." Sakuno smiled happily. Her heart was bursting with happiness. She blushed sheepishly at the boy that had easily stolen her heart and was now holding it gently in his hands.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Sakuno and Tomoka were waiting for Ryoma's match to start. It had been a week since the incident. Suddenly, Sakuno's vision was blocked out as two hands covered her eyes.

"Hello Sakuno-chan." Namuri stood over her. Sakuno brushed her hands away.

"Namuri?" She hadn't been expecting to see the older girl today.

"Hai. How's the tennis match?"

"Seigaku is really strong. They've been winning straight games."

"That's good." Namuri was silent for a long time. "Can I talk to you for a minute Sakuno-chan?"

"Sure." Sakuno was puzzled. Namuri wouldn't ask to talk to her for no reason. It made Sakuno shiver with nervousness. Namuri took her aside to the vending machines. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You still like the punk don't you?" Sakuno frowned a bit. Namuri turned around and looked sternly into her eyes.

"Yes and I think he may like me a little bit too." Sakuno had thought about this for a while. Namuri and she had never actually spoken to each other about breaking up. Somehow, they'd both understood and it didn't need to be discussed. Sakuno was grateful because she felt guilty about pushing Namuri away when the girl loved her so much.

"Good...that's perfect then..." Namuri mumbled under her breath but Sakuno heard. She looked up trying to understand what the older girl meant. "I'm going to be gone a while, Sakuno-chan." Namuri shifted a little nervously.

"Nani?"

"My dad is taking me to America with him tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Sakuno felt her nervousness ease away. Namuri's father traveled a lot so it wasn't uncommon that she got to go with him. "When will you be back?"

Namuri's gaze dropped from Sakuno's. When she spoke there was a sad tone in her voice. "Well...not for a while actually...see, I got accepted to a school there so I won't be coming back 'til I'm finished."

Sakuno felt her previous nervousness double in size and pain and begin to choke her. She couldn't muster the questions she wanted to ask. Why hadn't Namuri told her? Why was she even going? Was it because of her and Ryoma? Maybe she really wasn't ok with it.

Namuri watched Sakuno carefully. She guessed, with accuracy, the questions running through Sakuno's mind. "Sakuno-chan..." Namuri leaned down so they were at eye level. "This is nothing to do with you. Nothing is wrong with me. I am very happy for you and the punk. I'm going because I got a full scholarship to that school and it would be really great to go there."

"But..." Sakuno breathed out as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be sad or mad and I would feel awful."

"But..."

"Look Sakuno, I'm not going away forever. I'll be back for holidays and stuff." Sakuno sobbed in anguish. Namuri winced. This was getting bad. "Sakuno, no one but you believes I can do anything with my life. I can finally prove them wrong." Namuri brushed aside the tears on Sakuno's face.

"Sakuno, I never wanted to go. I was so worried about you and I couldn't concentrate. Now that I've seen the people in your life, I don't have to worry because now I know, for sure, you will be ok." Sakuno stopped crying and looked in Namuri's eyes. Her eyes knew everything about her and offered condolence and consultation. Namuri gave Sakuno her rarest smile, her true smile.

"Sakuno I am losing all the confidence I have in my choice. I made this choice thinking of all the things you've done for me before. You believed in me and made me believe in myself. And if you don't believe in me, I begin to doubt everything."

Sakuno blinked a few times and then nodded. "You can do anything, Namuri. You're worth so much more than little kid's lunch money." She sniffed away the last of her tears.

"Thank you Sakuno." Namuri kissed Sakuno's forehead and looked deeply in her eyes. "And Sakuno..." she paused, "I think you made a good choice in Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There I'm done now. If anyone wants me to make a sequel, please tell me in some reviews.

I'm sorry. I had to make Namuri move away but this was pretty much a Sakuno centered fic. If I do make a one shot sequel, I will bring Namuri back! I promise and it will actually be more RyoSak! I promise!


End file.
